1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to hinge assemblies and, particularly, to an automatically opening hinge assembly for foldable devices such as portable telephones, portable computers, and etc.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, one of the most popular portable electronic device in the marketplace is the foldable cellular telephone, which generally includes a cover section and a body section. The cover section and the body section are rotatably interconnected through a hinge assembly, for changing the portable electronic device between open and closed positions.
One kind of hinge assembly employs a cam and a spring-loaded follower, which allows the cover section to fold outwardly from the body section and then be held in an open position. However, these types of hinge assemblies require a significant amount of components and the structure of the hinge assembly is complex.
Therefore, there is a room for improvement within the art.